Rain
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Sakura goes out to find Naruto who has run away after being rejected. Takes place in Naruto Shippuden NarutoxSakura. Simple light-hearted fluff. Don't like the pairing, then don't read.


**Author's Note:** _I haven't read or watched Naruto in a while so this might be a little out of character. Also, I just thought the rainy weather is kind of romantic. It's a very light-hearted fluff NarutoxSakura style. Don't kill me :D_

**x.x.x.x**

"Naruto!! Naruto!!" Sakura called his name out.

For hours Sakura had been searching for Naruto all by her lonesome in the rain. She never liked the rain, traumatic things always seemed to follow a rainy night.

She blamed herself for his disappearance, her rejection caused him to up and leave. Sakura felt guilty that she broke his heart, but also she felt hurt because she actually missed him. Crazy as it sounded, she wanted to cry. Her eyes building up water, wanting to burst out. Suddenly the tears came rushing down her cheeks, along with the waters above pounding down to the ground. The raindrops hitting her face like hail hitting a window. The pink-haired girl's short dress looked soaked, like the rest of her body. Little bumps covered her visible skin, as she rubbed her shoulders to warm them up.

No matter how gloomy the night may've been, nothing would stop her from bringing Naruto home.

"Naruto!! Naruto!! Come out of hiding!!" She yelled. Her voice cracked slightly.

Her weakened voice, vanishing quickly. "Naruto!! Naruto!! Naruto!!! Please Naruto!! Where are you??" Still no response as she walked around in circles near the beach shore. Shortly after, she stood in one place rubbing her sore throat. By the next morning she would probably lose her voice, but that would be worth it to find Naruto.

She started to observe the scenery closely, glancing down at the water puddles below her. The water splashing at her bare legs, making a swishing sound. Shivers crawling up her skin, making her quiver. _Naruto, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you._

Sakura shifted her attention at the pouring rain. The droplets splattering at her cheeks, causing her eyes to squint. Her eyes shut, relaxing a bit as the water ran down her cheeks. A vague image of Naruto came into her mind. She smiled sadly at it. _Naruto, come back home. _

"Naruto, come back home!! You stupid idiot!!" Without her realization she spoke those words aloud. The clouded night started to break apart, she could feel it. The rainfall felt easier and much lighter. The drops stopped hurting. Just then, something much like a hand fell upon her already closed eyes. The other supposed hand roamed around her waist. A breath whispered closely to her ear.

"Sakura." In a soft tone he spoke her name.

"Naruto?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes, Sakura?"

He let out a giggle, Sakura jumped at that familiar chuckle. Her eyes reopened quickly, she shoved his hands away. Still believing she was dreaming, she swiftly turned around to find Naruto.

Her emerald eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She arched a brow at him. He nodded side to side, Sakura glared at him. That glare made him put on his goofy grin. That grin gave him out, he was going to do something very silly to make Sakura angry.

Naruto placed his fingers against Sakura's face, caressing it softly. Then, he pinched her cheek.

"Oww!! Stupid Naruto!!" She slapped Naruto, massaging her sore cheek.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"Because you didn't know if you were dreaming." He answered.

"That doesn't give you permission to pinch me!!" She shouted at him.

Angry as she was, she made a fist knocking Naruto in the head. Naruto immediately felt that blow, falling on his ass in a water puddle. He had no choice but to sit in the mud, covering all of his body.

"Sakura, you sure got stronger!" He praised her.

Sakura gave no reply, she simply stood tall in front of him. She shifted back and forth, looking to be in a state of confusion. Her lips opened slightly only to shut. She wanted to get things out in the open, but she couldn't find the correct words to say. _So, you were worried about me, huh Sakura?_

Naruto started smiling.

"Hmmph!!" She rolled her eyes at him.

Sakura's arms folded against her chest, as she stood solemn and silent. Naruto, on the other hand never knew the definition of peace and quiet. He wanted to get Sakura's attention. He threw his hand out in the air, flicking his fingers at the light raindrops. A few minutes with no reaction out of Sakura so he decided to try something else. He opened his mouth, catching raindrops on his tongue. She stared at him blankly. _Stupid Naruto! He knows how to get to me._ Sakura watched up at the sky, then to Naruto.

"I'm sorry!!!"The two spoke out at the same time.

The two of them looked at the other, unsure why the other one had said that.

"Why are you sorry, Sakura?" Naruto gently asked.

"Because I'm the reason you left. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who told you I needed time to think about me and you. But the truth is..." Naruto interrupted her apology. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I can't force you to love me." Naruto's heart couldn't take another rejection, it would certainly shatter into a million pieces this time.

Naruto's lips curved into a fake smile. _Even though I want you to say you love me, it's okay._

"No, you don't understand! What I mean is...is.."

"Can we forget about this?" Naruto quickly suggested.

He rose up to his feet, dusting off the mud from his clothes. He avoided making any eye contact with Sakura. He had to let that topic end, otherwise he'd be in another humiliating performance in front of her.

Sakura came up from behind, walking in front of him, blocking his path. She gave him a sweet smile, taking him by his collar, pulling him closer. Her lips smashed against his own. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he lightly shut his eyes, allowing himself to relax into the kiss. He felt her gentle touch caressing him inside.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes.

Until, Sakura realized they needed to breathe. She broke apart her lips from Naruto's, accidentally pushing herself onto Naruto down to the ground, she landed directly on him. Their lips, inches from touching.

"What was that for, Sakura?"

"It was for you. You didn't let me finish. But the truth is I realized I do love you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Really, you sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Suppose you're just saying that."

"Naruto!! Don't make me take it back. Cause if you..." Sakura pouted. Naruto felt so happy inside, finally hearing her say those words. Luckily their lips were close, so close that Naruto pressed his lips against her lips, cutting off the rest of that sentence.

For the first time as a rainy night came to a close, happiness resulted instead of another sad event. Sakura could finally say that she loved rainy nights.

**x.x.x.x**

**Second Author's Note:**_Please__ read and review. Hope it was worth your time. If it wasn't well..Sowwy. Sowwy for mistakes that you have found.  
_


End file.
